cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Harley Quinn
Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, or simply known as '''Harley Quinn, '''is a well known super villian and girlfriend of the supervillan The Joker. Harley has for years been one of Batman's villians and has been known to wrestle as well. HWE 2009 Season Harley made her debut in HWE alongside her man Joker at Homieslam 2009, aiding him in his match against Flash Gorden. Following this, Harley and Joker moved to the Smackdown brand and began to fued with the Undertaker. She was at Joker's side during his run in the WCW title tournament as well. Harley had her first match at Homie Series the next month against Women's Champion Anal Avenger for the title. Harley would win the belt in her first match, but not without noticing a stange bearded man watching her from the crowd. At Homies Tribute to the Troops, Harley provoked and teased this man in the crowd as Joker fought the Undertaker. This man couldn't resist her and attacked Taker when he hit her. Harley then retained her Women's title at Homies Night Main Event against The Bride. On the next Raw, Harley accompanied Joker and their new ally Captian Spalding in their tag team match against 30/30-150. As the four men fought in the ring, Harley and Ms. Vegas fought on the outside. Spalding ditched Joker in the ring to beat Harley and dry hump her on the outside, leaving Joker to lose. Joker was irate about this after the match and smashed Spalding over the head with a chair as Harley watched. At Homies Way Out, Harley successfully defended the Women's championship against Amber. Following the match, Junior entered the ring and speared her. He then made the battle lines clear to Joker by dry humping Harley just as Spalding did a week earlier. At last show before Homiemania, Harley teamed with Dani 2 Dope to fight in a losing effort to Vegas and Ms. Vegas. At Homiemania, Harley successfully defended her Women's championship against Ms. Vegas in a match were the other two members of their last match interfered. Harley and her services were on the line along with the WCW belt in the triple threat match at Homiemania between Spalding, Joker, and Junior. She watched from ringside as the three fought. After Junior and Joker went backstage, she was left alone with Spalding. She tried to run but Spalding caught up to her and began to beat her. He then took off his pants and was about to rape her when The Wraith appeared and cashed his Money in the Bank in on Spalding to beat him for the WCW title. This put Harley in the services of the revealed Juggalo Joe, and she left with him as Joker saw the result. 2010 Season Harley began this season in the services of her new boyfriend, Juggalo Joe. Harley was confronted by Joker on the first Raw of the new year and threatened her. In her first match of the new year, Harley defeated Akaya. The following week, she lost to debuting Baby, of the Devil's Rejects. At Homielash, Harley held onto her Women's Championship, beating Baby in a rematch. On the following Raw, Harley was kidnapped by Shane and thrown from the stage, injuring her. She would recover and return with Juggalo Joe a few weeks later and attacked Joker and Poisson Ivy. This lead to Poision Ivy and Harley having a match at Homies Bash. Ivy upset Harley at the ppv, taking her Women's title from her. On the following Raw, Harley got some revenge and beat down Ivy backstage. At Homie slam, Harley won back her women's title in a steel cage match. On the following Raw, Harley defeated Natasha in a draft pick match. At M's Unforgiving, Harley was at ringside for Juggalo Joe's HWE title defense. Joker was at ringside as well and beat Harley harshly and dragged her away. At Homie Series, once again Harley's contract and the HWE title was on the line between the Joker and Joe. Harley watched on in fear as Joker began to win and entered the ring. When Juggalo Joe was about to win, Harley entered with a chair as Joker begged for mercy. Just as Joe was going to hit him, Harley stabbed him in the back and smashed him with the chair, leaving him open for Joker. Aided by the Scarecrow, Joker won the match, the HWE title, and Harley. Harley had been a double agent all along. Harley continued her role as Joker's aid at Homies Armageddon, stealing Kore's ECW title and making him fight Joker, resulting him losing the belt to Joker as well. At Homies Way Out, Harley was ringside during Joker's title defense against Big T. At Homiemania, Harley defended her Women's belt against Mystique and Natasha in a TLC match. Harley would lose the belt to Mystique after she shape shifted and there was two Natashas. 2011 Season Harley began the season again on Raw, aiding the Joker. She would get involved fighting Dani 2 Dope and Natasha, setting up a triple threat between the three at Homielash to crown the Diva's Champion. Harley showed a good effort but was outdone in the match. On the following Raw, Harley began a vendetta against Stephanie McMhaon, only to be speared by Dani. Harley tried to take the diva's title from Dani at TLFC in a TLC match but was beaten. Harley returned to the ring a few months later, sparking a fued with Mystique once again, wanting her women's belt back. Harley failed to win her belt back at Ragging rights however. Harley would get another shot at her belt on the WCW episode, where she would finally win the belt once more. She would unfortunately lose the belt to Dani in a winner takes all match at Homiemania. Homiemania Revenge Tour Following Homiemania, Harley went with the Joker and the rest of the HWE roster to Liberty City. There she began to search for who was running the city. 2013 Season Harley's first appearance in the new season was meeting Kore in a strip club. She was later seen in a car with him. She was seen later in Kore's corner in his match with Juggalo Joe. After Joe gave her a rko and Kore put him through a table, Harley and Kore retreated after Bane appeared. After the match, Harley was yelled at by Kore as he reminded her he didn't sign up for what was occurring. Harley tried to take the Women's title from Dani 2 Dope, but failed once again in Final Kombat. SCAW Quinn becaming the first woman to win the Choose The Superstar Winner in 2016 earning her a contract with SCAW. Quinn would become Number One Contender for the SCAW Women's Championship defeating Lara Croft, Jill Valentine, and Chun-Li. At Blood, Sweat and Tears X, Quinn defeated Avril Lavigne to win the title. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Women's Champion (3 time) *HWE Hall of Fame 2012 SCAW * SCAW Women's Championship (1 time) * Choose The Superstar Winner (2016) Category:CAW Category:HWE Category:Non-Original Category:Ultimate Wrestling Online Category:Multiverse Characters Category:SCAW